


The First Punch

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, they hate each other, they have to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as per usual, Eren and Jean fight. They don't end it themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Punch

If you ask Connie, he will say that Eren threw the first punch, and Sasha will wholeheartedly disagree. In her mind, she remembers that Jean lost his cool first. However, that is irrelevant. What does matter that Jean and Eren were on the floor battling for dominance yet again. Connie said it’s the 23 battle. Sasha cooly stated it was the 21st. Eren wished they would stop fighting over insignificant statistics. None of that mattered. What did matter was that he wanted to get the best of Jean this time. They tore at each other until the both of them were near blacking out. They heard the door open with the words, “Not again” hanging in the air. Someone grabbed their heads and threw them together before the world went dark. “You didn’t have to knock them out, Heichou.”   
“Yeah, I did.”


End file.
